scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kilimanjaro Kidnapping
Kilimanjaro Kidnapping is the 16th episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang head to Mount Kilimanjaro to see their friend Max Fiskel working on a project. However, a huge falcon appears and starts kidnapping scientists. Can the gang figure out why? Synopsis The gang go to Kilmanjaro and find a big bird kidnapping scientists. The gang are heading to Kilimanjaro but the Mystery Machine is finding it hard to keep up with the bumpy roads. After nearly crashing, the Mystery Machine makes it to Kilimanjaro, where the gang find Max Fiskel. Max Fiskel is a scientist friend of the gang. He is working on a secret project the gang cannot know about because they "don't have a high enough security clearance". The gang ask Max Fiskel what is going on for he is acting nervous. He says that a giant bird is kidnapping scientists working on the project and no one has escaped yet. Fred says the gang's got a mystery now. Velma asks Max for possible suspects. He says Lionel, the second-hand helper to the scientists, and Mia Bretty, a person not let in on the project but merely some scientist's daughter. The gang decide to split up but just then the giant bird appears. The giant bird is a huge, somehow freaky falcon. Scooby and Shaggy name it the "Freaky Falcon" and run screaming in terror. The huge bird drops down and gets some scientists before Fred leaps on it and is carried away. Daphne is accidentally caught while Fred tries to get both off, but only succeeds in getting himself off and the falcon carries away Daphne and another scientist. The gang must split up, but now they have to investigate both the suspects and the bird. Luckily Lionel and Mia are together, Max says. So Fred and Velma go to Mia and Lionel while Shaggy and Scooby investigate the top of the mountain. On the top of the mountain, Shaggy and Scooby investigate. However nothing turns up except for a feather of the falcon. Scooby stumbles on a lever, revealing a hidden part they had not seen. So they investigate. Meanwhile back downstairs, the rest of the gang is not having problems. They got everything out of Lionel and Mia Bretty. Lionel wants the scientists to treat him better. Mia wants to be let in on the project instead of being treated like a bratty little kid. She also took aviation science in school. Fred and Velma decide to go to the top of the mountain where Shaggy and Scooby. Meanwhile at the top of the mountain, Scooby and Shaggy have found a part of an oxygen tank. They heard loud banging coming from a cave and find Daphne. Shaggy and Scooby free her from the cave and she tells them that someone masked hid her here instead of with the scientists, who are locked in another part. Velma and Fred come up and Shaggy and Scooby give them the pieces. Velma sees the oxygen tank use, and the feather is not real, rather lab-made. Fred decides to set a trap but the Freaky Falcon comes and grabs Scooby and Shaggy holds onto him while the rest of the gang are left dangling off the back. Scooby starts ripping off the feathers, revealing a lightweight metal body underneath and a person in black. Fred and the girls are just at the tail but the wind starts pushing them off. Shaggy gives them a hand but then the person jerks the falcon to the left, crashing into the cave at the top, and the gang get the person. It was actually Mia. She wanted revenge on the scientists. She used her aviation science education to fashion the Falcon. The feathers were made by some friends. The episode ends with Max telling them the project was about how falcons fly on top of Kilimanjaro. Cast and Characters Villains *Freaky Falcon Suspects *Max Fiskel *Lionel *Mia Bretty Culprits Locations *Mount Kilimanjaro Notes/trivia *There is no telling how the Mystery Machine goes from Africa to America. *There is no telling how the gang got up a 19,000 foot high mountain in no time. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"Finally, I'm not the one getting kidnapped-YAAAH!"-Daphne Blake Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes